


Culture Shock

by WonderBoy



Series: Things That Shouldn't Exist [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bodyswap, Crack, Drabble, Gen, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Prompt Fic, Strange Alien Science, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderBoy/pseuds/WonderBoy
Summary: There was a lot to get used to in this new world. But Allura thought she was handling it well, all things considered. So, she took it as a good sign that she noticed something was wrong right away when she came across Keith in the hall...and he bowed to her.





	Culture Shock

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt/Request: Bodyswap: Any of the voltron characters and an Arusian
> 
> I have no words for this prompt or how it turned out

There was a lot to get used to. So much of the universe had changed, but with the war going on there wasn’t a chance to explore. And there was a whole world missing from her life, with only Coran to reminisce with. Not that he was a bad one to have around, but it was hard, and she missed her family dearly. And the Paladins…well they were something else entirely. She didn’t think any of them really knew what to make of her, or each other just yet, but together they were all finding their way.

So, she took it as a good sign that she noticed something was wrong right away when she came across Keith in the hall and he bowed to her.

And said “Oh, Lion Goddess” in greeting.

“Oh, um, hello…Keith?” She said in reply, because it looked like Keith and sounded like Keith. But it definitely did not act or talk like Keith.

A peculiar expression came over his face, similar to the ones he wears when talking to Lance. Not-Keith shook his head. “I am Breyhiz, Lion Goddess, from the village over Gazrel Hill.”

 _So, definitely an Arusian._ “O-Of course, Breyhiz. My deepest apologies. Would you mind coming with me? I just have a few questions about how you made it to the castle, not that you are unwelcome, of course.”

Breyhiz-Keith agreed easily. Allura simply prayed that Coran had any inkling of what was going on and how to fix it.

 

“Nope! By all means this makes about as much sense as a three-legged Terruyk.” Coran helpfully said when Allura explained what she understood the situation to be.

“Coran! You must have some idea.”

Her enthusiastic advisor simply shrugged, still looking over Breyhiz-Keith. She didn’t think he had a chance of figuring out an answer just by staring at him, but she was open to just about anything. The paladins were just starting to figure things out together, she wasn’t sure how well they would adjust to a different team member. And there was no way Keith would be okay living out the rest of his life as an Arusian. If that was even what happened to him. _Oh quiznack._ They really needed to figure out what happened to Keith. Preferably before anyone else found out what happened. Who knew what the rest of the paladins would do if they thought there was a chance they were suddenly going to be body-hopping.

“So, Breyhiz, what do you remember doing right before you joined us at the castle?” Coran asked, cheerfully.

Breyhiz-Keith easily launched into a retelling of their entire day, starting with the color of the sky when they woke up.

Allura started to pace. “Oh, this is not good.”

 

The door to the bridge slid open, and Shiro wandered, halting Coran and Breyhiz-Keith’s conversation. “Excuse me, Princess, sorry but you have seen-Oh. Keith.”

“Shiro! Hello!” Allura jumped in front of Breyhiz-Keith, as if that would truly distract the Black Paladin.

“Um, hello.” Shiro looked between the other three in the bridge, obviously unsure what was going on, before focusing back on Allura. “Sorry to interrupt, Princess, it was just that Keith and I were planning to do some training, but if I’m interrupting, I’m sure we can…reschedule.”

“Yes, rescheduling sounds like a great idea. So sorry to interrupt your plans Shiro, but Coran and I really needed to talk with Keith about…something.”

 _Please don’t let Breyhiz talk_.

Shiro didn’t look well convinced, but turned to leave anyways. Only to pause when the sound of Lance’s laughter could be heard approaching the bridge.

“This isn’t funny, Lance!” A high-pitched voice shouted over the giggling.

“Sorry dude but this is pretty funny.”

The door slid open to reveal Lance, hiding a smile behind his hand, following a small Arusian storming into the room.

“Allura, we have a serious problem.” The deeply frowning Arusian announced.

Breyhiz-Keith leaned around Allura to look at the newcomers. “Why is Breyhiz’s body…there?” They asked.

Shiro looked between them while Lance started to laugh again. “Oh man.”

Allura buried her face in her hands and groaned. “Oh dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me, request new things, or just stalk the progress of other fics on tumblr @ thathopelessromantic.tumblr.com


End file.
